Rayearth Short stories
by Potato Maiden
Summary: A bunch of one-shot shorts for the average joe, involving Zoos, craft fairs and spaghetti...
1. Shopping With Hikaru

**Shopping With Hikaru**

Me: This was inspired when I went shopping with my mom…long story. To shorten it, I needed clothes for summer since its gonna be Very hot. We walked past the ladies lingerie when It hit me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Wal-Mart or Rayearth, If CLAMP decides to sell Eagle or Ascot, I'll buy them ^_^ Do they even have a Wal-Mart in Japan?

Shopping with Hikaru

'Hmm…this shirt feels tight today. Oh well I'll just tell Satoru that I need to go get new shirts.' Hikaru thought to herself as she was getting dressed. Hikaru walked into the kitchen and said hello to her brothers.

"Uh…Hikaru, why don't you go shopping today?" Satoru said after he looked at Hikaru.

"I was going to ask you if I could."

"Well, go and shop with Umi and Fuu, my treat." Satoru handed Hikaru some money before she ran upstairs to her room. Satoru picked up the phone and called Umi when Hikaru was out of earshot.

"Moshi moshi." Umi voice said from the other line.

"Umi-san, this is Hikaru's brother. Can you and Fuu take her uh...shopping?" Satoru asked choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, for what?"

"Um…underclothes…"

"Oooh, alright, I'll call Fuu and let her know."

"Thanks Umi." Satoru said as he hung up the phone.

"I don't need underwear do I?" Hikaru asked making her brother jump.

"Uh…yeah? Well, get going Umi and Fuu are waiting." Satoru quickly added ushering Hikaru out of the house.

-At Wal-Mart-

"Umi-chan, I don't need a _bra_." Hikaru said when Umi picked out two or three pink sport bras for her.

"Miss Hikaru, did your shirt feel tight this morning?" Fuu asked helping Umi look.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hikaru, it means you need a bra." Umi put bluntly after sticking two or three more in their cart.

"But I didn't hit puberty yet!" Hikaru said looking at what they were putting in the cart.

"Doesn't matter, my cousin was the same as you."

"So was Kuu."

"Now go try these on." Umi said pushing Hikaru in a dressing room.

"Imagine Hikaru when we go back to Cephiro." Fuu said giggling.

"I know, the looks on Lantis' and Eagle's faces." Umi said giggling also. Five minutes later Hikaru walked out frowning.

"What's wrong now?" Umi asked.

"They fit."

"Good thing too, lets go and pay for these." Fuu said pushing their cart toward the checkout.

-In the parking lot-

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan…what's puberty?" Hikaru asked in her neko form. Umi and Fuu just laughed.

"That's something you should ask your mom okay?" Umi said starting the car.

"Alright." Hikaru said still not satisfied.

**END~~~**

Me: Wasn't that good? Hehehe…good inspirations. Now I'm going to go back to my movie now.


	2. Washing the car with Umi

**Ch.**** 2- Washing The Car with Umi**

Disclaimer- Once again I don't own Rayearth, I decided to make this a series of short stories, I hope you enjoy.

To the reviewers- Thanks!

**~~~Washing the car with Umi**

-Sunday afternoon-

"There's nothing on TV, there's nothing to do today. God, this sucks big time!" Umi said rolling off her bed and landing on her feet.

"Umi, why don't you do something productive today, like baking or cleaning?" Umi's mother said walking by her room.

"Good idea mommy!" Umi said and she ran all over her house grabbing things and putting them in a bucket.

"What in the world are you doing dear?" Umi's father asked when she set everything down by the front door.

"I'm going to go outside in a minute." Umi said as she ran back to her room. She came out 5 minutes later in her cerulean bikini, sunglasses and flip-flops.

"Why are going outside Umi?"

"To wash my car. That's all." Umi said walking out the door.

"Well, that'll work I suppose…" Umi's father said chuckling.

"Kuso! I forgot my radio!" Umi came back in the house and grabbed her radio.

_"This next song goes out to a daughter who's washing her car…"_

The song carwash started to play and Umi just laughed knowing her mother was the one who called in. Umi sighed and started to sing along as she was drying the car off. Later her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"Umi-san! You wouldn't believe who we saw walking around the streets of Tokyo."

"Fuu, why don't you come over and tell me. I'm outside right now."

"Front or back?"

"Front."

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Bye!"

Umi hung up her phone and finished waxing her car.

-Fuu's car-

"We're going over to Umi's house is that okay you guys?" Fuu asked looking over at Hikaru, who was sitting on Lantis' lap.

"Fine by me!"

"Whatever."

"Do we have to?"  
  


"Sure!"

"But first, lets go to Hikaru's house so we wont be cramped." Fuu said referring to everyone in the backseat.

"That would help Fuu." Ferio said moving his head out of Eagle's back.

"I have no complaints Ferio, you're comfy." Eagle said laughing.

"I don't have any complaints either suga'." Caldina said snuggling up to Lafarga.

"Of course not Caldina."

"I'll go ask Satoru if I can borrow his car. I'll be right back!" Hikaru ran inside her house after saying this. She came out 5 minutes later with the keys in hand. "Alright, who's riding with me?" As soon as she said this, Lantis, Eagle and Presea all got out of the car.

"That was easy Hikaru-san."

"I know." Hikaru looked over at Lantis and Eagle who were playing a very determined game of rock, paper, scissors, to decide who gets to sit by Hikaru. Hikaru giggled when she saw Presea sneak into the front seat while the boys were deciding.

"Presea! That's just cold!" Eagle said when he saw her in the front seat.

"Alright, well, lets go to Umi's!" Hikaru said climbing in after Lantis and Eagle got in the car.

"See you there!" Fuu said pulling out of the driveway, followed by Hikaru.

"Where's Caldina?" Lafarga asked noticing his lap got lighter.

"Up here suga'." Caldina said turning around from the front seat.

"Damnit!"

"Sorry Ferio, I think it'd be fair to Fuu if I was up here." Fuu just started to laugh.

-Umi's house-

"Ohmigosh! W-what are you guys doing here?!" Umi said as soon as she saw everyone getting out of the cars.

"Clef banished us." Ferio said.

"No he didn't, we were begging him to let us come here." Caldina put glaring at Ferio.

"Same difference."

"No its not."

"Whatever."

"Umi, we need to borrow your hose for something." Hikaru said with a glint in her eye.

"For?"

"No reason…" Hikaru pulled out water guns from the trunk of  her brothers car.

"Oh, I see. Well, do they have bathing suits?"

"Yup! Let's fill these up!" Hikaru said throwing one at Umi and Fuu.

-2 hours later-

"That was the best water gun fight I've ever had."

"Not for me it wasn't." Caldina said pushing her sopping her out of her eyes.

"Yes it was." Ascot said moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Caldina, we gave you a water gun, why didn't you get anyone?"

"I was getting wet. You know how my make-up messes up." Umi and Fuu sweat dropped after Caldina said that.

"AAH!"

"W-what Umi-chan?"

"My car!"

"What about your car?"

"I just washed it now it's wet again! WAH!"

Everyone except Umi and Ascot started to laugh.

**~~~End**

Me- Chapter three involves Fuu. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review~ Astah!


	3. Dating With Fuu

**Dating With Fuu~**

Me: I have 2 things that are very important! 1 there's going to be a contest...er double contest thing...I'm going to use this story I heard the other day as the plot. and a quote or two from a movie. and Secondly, I wont be posting for about a month -- I have testing this week and the 2 weeks before the important ones. So that takes me through most of april. Now onto the story. And you know the disclaimer.

**--****Ch.**** 3 Datng with Fuu**

"Fuu you realize you owe me big time right?" Umi said when she opened the door.

"Yes I do Miss Umi. You're the only one with a home big enough for them." Fuu said smiling.

"We're lucky my parents aren't home." Umi said shutting the door.

"Weren't we?"

"Well, I dont know where that baka you call a boyfriend is right now." Umi said while her and Fuu walked up the stairs. Sounds of a piano crescendoing and decrescendoing came from upstairs.

"Who's playing the piano?"

"Caldina. She's really good even though she doesnt know what a piano is." The two walked into the room where Caldina was playing the piano. The song Pachebel Cannon was drifting through the halls of the large house.

"Caldina, have you seen Ferio?" Umi asked when Caldina stopped playing.

"Yeah, he's outside."

"By the cherry tree?" Umi said watching the window.

"Yep. Hey there Fuu-chan." Caldina smiled and went back to playing.

"Let's go find him." The two walked down the stairs toward the backyard where it was full of sakura trees.

"Oi! Ferio! Fuu's here!" Ferio looked up when he saw Umi and Fuu walking toward them.

"Hey Fuu. Ready to go?"

"Yes, lets go." Fuu and Ferio left the back yard holding hands. Umi snickered.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Umi said after she got hit with a water balloon.

"Sorry Umi-chan!" Hikaru jumped down from one of the trees with another water balloon in her hands.

"Fuu, where're we goin?" Ferio asked after being dragged down the block.

"Somewhere." When Fuu and Ferio arrived at where they were going, a park was filled with booths.

"Where are we?"

"A craft fair.*" Fuu said smiling. The two walked around booths for about an hour until they came to a halt.

"Dont turn around." A woman told her daughter. The girl turned around and started to scream.

"Okaa-san! Can I please get it! Please?!" The girls brown hair moved as she jumped up and down.

"Fuu, who's that?" Ferio asked pointing to the thing the girl was screaming about.

"Thats Spike." A little boy walked up after Fuu said this.

"Look Mommy! It's Spike!" The little boy said pointing to the box.

"Yeah, and he kills people!" The girl said. The little boy ran off and the girl started to laugh.

"Naomi! That wasn't nice!" The girls mother scolded.

"But it worked. Its MY Spike box!" The girl said glaring at Fuu and Ferio.

"Oi, Naomi, I'll buy it for you..."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH 'KAA-SAN!" Naomi was hugging her mother to death.

"Let's go somewhere else Ferio..." Fuu said dragging Ferio away.

"Your mama's a faggot aardvark!" The girl shouted behind their backs.

"Naomi!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAMA?!"

"I thought you didnt know your mother Ferio.

"I said 'YOUR MAMA'S A FAGGOT AARDVARK!' Got a problem?!" Naomi walked up to the two.

"Naomi!"

"Allo!" A man walked up to the four.

"Did you just say Hello?" Fuu and the woman asked.

"No, I said 'Allo' but thats close enough." The man smiled and then left. All four sweat dropped and went their seperate ways.

When Fuu and Ferio were leaving the craft fair, they saw the girl...hugging her box.

**---End!**

Me: Alright * means thats where the contest has started at. If you can name the person...I'll give you a multiple choice. It was either Anima Mouse, Sweetlimedy or Momiji-chan Wa Baka.

The second part was 2 movie quotes, both from the same movie here they are again 1. "Your mama was a faggot aardvark" and 2. "Allo!" "Did you just say hello?" "No, I said 'Allo' but thats close enough!" If you can name the movie these are from. I'll give you a nickle! If you can name the authoress that was squealing over a spike box (Spike from Buffy) I changed her name so y'all wouldnt know who she is. Those three authoress' aren't allowed to participate in the contest thing. Hope ya enter! Contest ends April 30th of this year! Ja!


	4. Summoners and Zoos are Bad Ideas

---Ch. 4 Summoners+Zoo= Bad Idea  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now...  
  
A/n: The reviewers disappoint me. That's all I can say. Here's the story. This si gonna be a short chappie FYI  
  
---Ch. 4  
  
"Be free all my beastly friends!" Ascot said using his magic to free all the animals in the zoo. The rhinos charged toward the exit, which is bad, very bad.  
"Stampede! Run for your lives!" A zookeeper said running away from the charging rhino.  
  
-Umi's POV-  
  
I know what your thinking, 'Who's the idiot that took Ascot to the zoo?' Well, your answer is me, Ryuuzaki Umi. Before you lay the blame, I thought that taking him to the zoo wouldn't be bad. Big mistake. Here's what happened.  
  
"Umi-chan, why are the beasts in cages?" Ascot asked me. Wow, this would be hard to explain.  
"They're here for show." I replied. Good answer, that's what they're there for right?  
"Is this jail?" Ascot asked again.  
"No, jails for humans, not beasts." I said as we walked toward the penguins. Bad idea. A boy of about ten was chucking rocks at the penguins.  
"Stupid bird! Fly!" The boy said.  
"Oi! Stop throwing things at the penguins!" I said walking up to the boy. Where was his mother?  
"Shut up you nasty slut." He said and continued throwing things. That stopped me and Ascot in our tracks.  
"Don't you call her that! How would you like it if someone was throwing rocks at you?! In fact, BEAST I SUMMON..." I cut Ascot off before he could summon a beast.  
"It's okay Ascot really, hes just a little brat." I said sticking my tongue out at the boy.  
"Umi, this isnt fair to the beasts, lets set them free!" Ascot said his eyes shining.  
"How Ascot?" I asked, wondering how he could do this one.  
"Like this! Be free all my beastly friends!" Ascot said using his magic to free all the animals in the zoo. The rhinos charged toward the exit, which is bad, very bad.  
"Stampede! Run for your lives!" A zookeeper said running away from the charging rhino.  
"Ascot! I wasn't being serious! We better get out of here, now summon your bird beast thing." I said panicking.  
"BEAST I SUMMON THEE!" Ascot cried, his bird beast appeared as Ascot and I climbed on its back. I looked down and saw the little boy getting rocks thrown at him by the monkies. I grinned and told Ascot. It would be a day at the zoo I definitely wouldn't forget.  
  
---End  
  
A/n: Told ya it would be short. So, I'll see ya next chappie! 


	5. Graduation Friends Forever

**Ch.**** 5 Graduation**

A/n: Heh…took me long enough. So yeah… I wont be on AIM for about three days since I'll be in California!! Woohoo! So I'm cutting it short.

Reviewers: Arigato!!! Thank you so much for reviewing! All 15 of you!!! Though I need to threaten one of them MELANIE!!! I'LL KILL YOU! Yeah…I know Melanie from school, its okay for me to threaten her.

Alright, so here's the last chapter.

            Fuu stepped up to the podium after the invocation was given. Her emerald eyes looked over the audience before she began.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change,_

            "Parents, Friends, Family, Administrators, Staff, Faculty and more importantly, graduates, I would like to welcome you all o our high school graduation. Over the past course of our education, we have made friends in the strangest places," Fuu looked over at her friends from Cephiro before she continued, "We have also lost friends. The past three years we've gained much knowledge to use in the real world. No longer we will be sheltered in school, but moving into the adult world, out of the house and into real life. When we started out as first years, we've been showed along the way, homework every night, extra classes to get through, tutoring etc.."

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
no more hanging out Cuz were on a different track  
and if you, got something that ya need to say,_

            "Now we look back upon our years here, and think back about how much more mature we've became, and realize some things we did over the years have been foolish and sometimes we think to ourselves, 'Why did we do that stupid thing?', Why? I'll tell you, we were foolish, zany you can say, but we've learned more, sometimes repeating the same mistakes. I'm pretty sure, the all my fellow graduates will agree with me when I say: We'll miss this school, and hope to see our friends in the years to come. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the N High School class of 2004!" Fuu stepped back from the podium and walked back to her seat, her mint dress brushed against her legs as she walked. One of the teachers stepped up to the podium and took over.

_you better say it right now Cuz you don't have another day  
Cuz we're moving on and we cant slow down  
these memories are playing like a film without sound  
and I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
And there was me and you and we got real blue,_

            "Thank you Miss Houoji. Now I will present the graduates with their diplomas." The first row of students stood up as the teacher began. "Aso Miri, Asoti Niro…" The students walked up to the teacher as he said their names. Soon, the second row stood up and walked as he continued on the names. "Corala Nico, Denora Mei, Dirichi Kyile…"

_stay at home talking on the telephone, with me, we'd  
get so excited and we'd get so scared,   
laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair...  
And this is how it feels..._

            The third row stood up and made their way down the aisle. "Harajima Forishi, Honiji Miki, Houoji Fuu…" Fuu walked up and took her diploma. Fuu's eyes were beginning to water as she sat back down and watched the others take their diploma and sit down. Around her many of the girls were silently crying.

_As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

            "Ryukatse Jinne, Ryuuzaki Umi, Saabo Asrila…" Umi took her diploma and sat down, her baby blue dress flowed as she walked. She passed Fuu and gave her a reassuring smile.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,   
when we look back now will that joke still be funny?,  
will we still remember everything we learned in school,   
still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
Keep on thinkin its a time to fly,  
And this is how it feels..._

"Shidou Hikaru, Shinobu Matricka, Suzuki Chika, Syuro Hori…" Hikaru stepped up and took her diploma, as she walked back to her seat, Umi and Fuu smiled at the petite red-head and wiped their eyes. Hikaru sat down fixing her maroon dress, only a few people left before the benediction.

_As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Class of 2004!" The teacher said when her finished giving off the names. Now may I please have Miss Ryuuzaki come up and give the benediction." He stepped away from the podium and back to his seat. Umi walked up to the podium gracefully and took her position.

_la, la, la, la... yeah, yeah ... la, la, la, la  
We will still be,  
Friends Forever  
------  
BRIDGE  
------  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?_

            "Ladies and gentlemen, will you please bow your head for this last prayer." Everyone in the audience did as she did as did the graduates and staff. "Dear Lord, we have been blessed to go on with this high school graduation. May we all live to be happy and healthy, with jobs we like…"

_Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
AND SUDDENLY IT'S LIKE WE'RE WOMEN AND MEN  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?,  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye  
Keep on thinking its a time to fly..._

            "May our knowledge live with us tonight and until the end of our years. After receiving our diplomas, it means we have made passed the doors of sheltered living, and into the doors of adulthood. So we ask of you Kami, bless us all. Amen." She finished lifting her head.

            "Amen." The crowed echoed. Umi smiled and went back to her seat as the audience applauded once again.

            "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Drive safely. O-yasumi nasai." The principle said once the crowd settled down. Sounds of rumbling feet, crying graduates, "I'll miss yous", and other noises greeted everyone's ears. The three magic knights found each other in the crowd and began to look for their friends from Cephiro.

            "Congratulations you guys!" Presea said hugging the three girls. The others nodded as the girls went to their boyfriends who kissed them on the forehead.

            "Fuu-chan's right y'know, we did make friends in unusual places." Caldina said wrapping her arm around Lafarga's waist.

            "Its true Caldina,  we met you guys in a whole different dimension." Umi smiled hugging Ascot.

_As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,   
All the times we,   
Had together,   
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

**---End**

A/n: Here's the last chapter, my promotion from 8th grade (graduation) is this Tuesday. . I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers!!!! Who love meh!!! . You guys are the best!!!! I'll give full detail on the California trip in my LJ. Oh, and Nezumi-chan YOU SUCK AT NAGGING!!! But hey, it worked. . See y'all next story!

P.S- I don't own Graduation (Friends Forever) its Vitamin C's I just borrowed it. Also, I don't own Rayearth, obviously.

Az-chan


	6. Spaghetti!

**Spaghetti**

A/n: Soo…How we're your graduations those of you who graduated? ::Sarcastic:: Mine was great… So remember that trip to California I was going to take/ I did take? We went to the beach and then Universal City. Well, on the bus ride home, I kept having a fever. You know the kind, one minute your fine, the next your burning up? Well, I had that. And the next day I broke out in spots. And that was the day of practice. I had to go home cause the nurse thought I was contagious. Well, I wasn't. The day of graduation, I found out and we couldn't get a hold of the nurse because the ::TOS:: Wasn't in for us to ask if I could still go to promotion. So, I missed my promotion. So how was it you asked? My graduation sucked ::TOS::.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rayearth!

**Spaghetti**

A blur of white flew past Eagle's head and hit the wall. Eagle looked at Umi and sweat dropped.

"What are you doing Umi?" he asked as Umi walked to the wall to peel off the spaghetti noodles.

"Making spaghetti," she replied. Hikaru and Fuu both cringed.

"Umi-chan…last time you made spaghetti, it wasn't as good as usual," Hikaru said quietly. Umi raised an eyebrow at her friend and sent a soft glare.

"What's wrong with my cooking, Hikaru?" Umi asked with hurt in her voice.

"Umi-san, last time you made spaghetti, it tasted…well…horrible," Fuu said taking a step back. There was a silence before Caldina ran in the kitchen with Ascot's hat. Ascot ran in yelling at Caldina to give back his hat. Caldina stopped and looked at the burner with spaghetti and took a nearby salad tosser thing, picked some up and threw it at Ascot.

"Caldina!!" Both Ascot and Umi yelled in frustration.

"Gomen Umi-chan!" Caldina said arming herself with a spoonful of spaghetti sauce.

"Caldina!!" Umi shouted barely dodging the flying red blur. Ascot, in retaliation threw a salad tosser thing full of spaghetti at Caldina, which hit Fuu square in the face. Pretty soon, an all out food fight started.

By the time the food fight ended, everyone was hungry, food stained, and tired. The kitchen however...was a wreck. Spaghetti stuck to the ceiling, there were tomato sauce blobs everywhere. The rogue tomato was on the floor and more spaghetti sauce dripped from the ceiling. Umi stared at her kitchen in disbelief. The others looked at her with guilt written all over their faces.

"Gomen nasai, Umi-chan," The said with their heads down. Umi looked around the kitchen once more and began to laugh. The others looked at her and began laughing as well. Umi stopped abruptly and pulled out mops, sponges, buckets and brooms.

"Get to work," She said leaving the room. The others looked at the stuff that was forced into their hands and began to clean up their mess. Umi looked from the stairs and smirked.

"Suckers," she said continuing to walk upstairs for a shower.

--Finis

A/n: Okay, that was short. Review!


	7. Dancing with Ascot

**Rayearth Short Stories**

a/n: Inspiration hit as soon as the chocolate milk took effect...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own what's going to be used.

**Dancing with Ascot**

_The vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New york to san Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body _

Fuu walked in on a most peculiar scene. Ascot was wiggling his body in a manner most amusing which caused her to giggle.

"Mr. Ascot," she began, "what, may I ask, are you doing?" she asked. Ascot looked up from his dancing and blushed.

"I'm dancing."

"I could see that," she paused to let a giggle subside, "Where did you hear that song?"

"From Umi, she said that it was on a thing called an 'iPod', whatever that is." he explained walking toward Fuu.

"You were dancing to it."

"I know, it was a good song, I like it more than the music we get in Cephiro." With that said, Ascot turned on the iPod once more and began getting his groove on once more to the Venga Boys. Fuu sighed, leaving the room to find Umi.

"Miss Umi, why is Ascot dancing to the Venga Boys?" Fuu asked upon finding Umi in the kitchen, baking.

"He likes the song; I can't tear him away from my iPod. I have to hide it at night so he won't wake up the others.

_Are you comin' with me?  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide_

Fuu had once again walked in on another dancing session of Ascot's, this time to the electric slide, which, by surprise, he was doing the right dance moves to it.

_'Umi must've taught him.' _she thought to herself.

"Mr. Ascot, you're doing the electric slide perfectly. Did Miss Umi show you how to dance to it?" she asked. Ascot looked up from his dip and shook his head.

"Hikaru showed me. It was really hard at first, but now it's easy." Ascot said. Fuu shrugged and left the room.

"The electric slide?" Caldina asked Umi after walking in on Ascot dancing.

"Some song that's really popular at dances in America. I hosted a foreign exchange student and she brought some of that music." Umi explained. Caldina blinked.

"What's an 'America'?" she asked.

"Another country, kind of like Chizeta."

"I see."

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung_

Ferio blinked. What in the hell was Ascot doing singing, or more rather, rapping about butts when he couldn't even talk to Umi without blushing or stammering?

"Ascot what are you doing?" Ferio questioned. Ascot stopped from his rapping, and the smacking of his butt when he saw the prince of Cephiro staring at him.

"I'm singing this song about butts. It's catchy." Ferio sighed.

"Where do you get this music from?"

"Umi's iPod."

"What's that?"

"A music making device."

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_...

"Ascot! What the hell are you singing!" Umi cried seeing Ascot and Ferio doing the YMCA.

"This song called the 'YMCA'. I don't understand what they're saying about 'ymca'."

"You don't want to know." she said before leaving the room.

The next night, Ascot had gathered everyone inside the largest room of Umi's mansion with a stereo set up. Those that entered the room looked around.

"Did you help them set this up, Miss Umi?" asked Fuu. Umi shook her head.

"They did it themselves."

"Oh my." That was when the music started. Ascot, Ferio and Hikaru jumped out from behind a large potted plant.

"The vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New york to san Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body " Hikaru sang, dancing much like Ascot did in the beginning. The music changed from that song to the electric slide.

"Are you comin' with me?  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide" Ferio sang, much out of tune. Umi and Fuu cringed.

"He's _your_ boyfriend." Umi said as the music made a change.

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung" Ascot rapped. Umi blinked, followed shortly by small fits of giggles by the others in the room, minus Lantis and Lafarga who were chuckling quietly. The music changed once more as Hikaru, Ascot and Ferio took the positions.

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A." They all sang and did the movements to.

When the concert ended, Umi was giggling uncontrollably while everyone else was laughing. Ferio, Ascot and Hikaru looked hurt.

"Were we _that_ bad, Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked tears springing forth to her eyes. Fuu shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You guys were wonderful. Oh, and Ferio-kun, you can't sing very well." she added hastily. The other Cephirans nodded in agreement while giving Umi, who was now rolling on the floor crying, a strange look.

"We weren't_ that_ funny, Umi." Ferio said glaring at Umi.

"Please," the water knight began, "**Never** do that again!" she said before leaving the room, giggles escaping from her mouth. The others sighed and helped rearrange the room back to its original look.

A/n: Wow, all the greatest songs for people to make fools of themselves to, in one chapter! Review!


End file.
